


When A Look's Not Just a Look

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people when each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.  Carol and Jessica spend a lot of time looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Look's Not Just a Look

Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people when each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

It’s one of those things you start to spend a lot of time wondering about, not necessarily in the conscious part of your mind, but in the back of it, where you can shove it down and pretend it’s not taking up as much of your thoughts as it is. Carol’s never actually been that great at this, at figuring out what a look means when it’s not the skeezy kind of flirting that makes her threaten a guy with bodily harm if he doesn’t straighten up and fly right.

Straightening up is the last thing she wants Jessica to do. And wow, that was lame, even inside her own head, had she really thought that? She was an idiot.

She didn’t even know if Jessica really liked women like that. She didn’t really let on, and she was so … aware of her own sexuality, sometimes, aware of the effects she had on people even without the pheromones, that Carol didn’t have a clue what to think. She knew she herself was attractive, but it was … different. She didn’t know what Jess thought of the way she looked at her, but it was probably obvious, and Jessica had never said anything.

And maybe it didn’t matter. Because she could see warmth in Jessica’s eyes when she looked at her, dark and wary and shadowed, but there, and feel it in the touch of her hand, the fall of her hair against Carol’s back when Jessica hugged her back or leaned against her. And so maybe that was what really mattered, anyway.

It was a nice change from the sleazy flirtations, at least. 

But then, Carol doubted that Jessica’s flirting would be sleazy at all. She seemed like—it would be classy. Subtle. Fun, but sensual. Not your average sleazy pick-up line. It would be … well, Jessica. Somehow.

It definitely wouldn’t be unwelcome.


End file.
